Please don't fade away
by coffeeandcigarettes42
Summary: Quick one shot between Nora and Ren. RIP Monty Oum 3


A/N: A quick one shot I did~

Nora sighed as she rolled over in bed, she stared over at the clock to look at the time. '9:30 AM' the clock read in bright red LED display. She got out of bed and got dressed. She made her way towards the infirmary to see Ren. He had been in critical condition since a mission only 2 days ago. Nora had been blaming herself for not protecting him enough. She pulled out her scroll to unlock the doors to the infirmary and walked over to the information desk.  
"Lie Ren, is he still in room 508?" Nora asked quietly, but clear enough for the nurse attending the desk to hear.

"Yes, ma'am. He hasn't been moved yet, but he is scheduled for one soon." The nurse replied.

"Thank you." Nora said a bit louder this time and walked over to the elevator. She pressed the button that was labeled 'up' and waited for the elevator to arrive. This didn't take long seeing as visiting hours had just started. She pressed the button labeled with a 5 to go to the 5th floor of the building. Upon reaching the floor, Nora swiftly stepped out and sprinted over to Ren's room. She weakly smiled as she seen him, he was still severely injured. Nora cried into Ren's chest and wrapped her arms around him. She wanted to be there the whole time for him, in fact, she was there until closing every day.

Nora had fallen asleep on Ren around 5 or 6 PM. She stayed up all night, crying. Pyrrha and Jaune were concerned but couldn't offer much to her but to leave her to cry. They hugged her and tried to assure her that things would go well but they couldn't be sure. Closing time had come and the nurses came to shoo off Nora until morning. Nora looked over at Ren once more before leaving, under her breath she said a soft 'I love you' then exited the building.

The next morning had come, Nora, once again waited until the clock hit 9:30 AM to visit Ren. While skipping classes wasn't the best idea she didn't care because Ren was more important to her. Nora had finally reached the building and entered. She heard nurses making normal conversation, like they would every day. She went to the elevators and dully hit the button to make her trip to Ren's room. She made her daily route and was out by 9:30. Once again, whispering an I love you before leaving.

Nora had been slowly deteriorating. She was getting more and more depressed, blaming herself.

"It's my fault, Pyrrha. I've told you over and over." Nora muttered to Pyrrha.

"Nora…It isn't your fault, things happened. Whether you could do anything or not, it happened. I'm sure Ren will get better soon." Pyrrha replied, hoping she was correct.

"I hope…" Nora said solemnly, wanting to drift to sleep but still not being able to.

Her eyes flicked open. She quickly rolled over to look at the time. '11:30 AM'. Nora rushed off to the infirmary, still in her pajamas. She went to the desk and asked the nurse there if Ren had moved or not.

"He's been moved to room 245 miss." The nurse said to Nora before she ran off. "Hey no run-," she stopped "Ah, whatever…"

Nora pushed the second floor button and quickly made her way to Ren's new room, hoping nothing too bad had happened to him. Since he had been moved to a lower floor meant he was still in a bad condition. She finally made it to his room, 245.

Ren was awake this time and looked over, he mouthed softly 'Nora'. She walked over to him and softly hugged him, as he hugged back.

"Ren…" She muttered with tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm so happy you're awake… I've been so lonely and so worried about you!" Nora cried, hugging Ren more.

Ren smiled and said "I've heard you each night you know, when you whisper to me." He pulled Nora close and kissed her cheek softly, "I love you too, Nora." Ren pulled Nora into a tight hug. Nora smiled and began to cry more, but of joy this time. She didn't want to let go of him, and he didn't want to let go of her either.

They talked for hours, when the nurse was about to go in, a nurse who had been there earlier stopped her and told her to let Nora stay this time.

As the clock hit 1:00, Nora had already fallen asleep with her head on Ren's lap. He smiled and drifted off himself. When Nora woke up, the room was silent, too silent for her liking. She noticed that Ren was still there, and the heart monitor was still on, but it felt too quiet. She stood up and got a glass of water. Nora looked over at Ren and smiled gently, wanting to embrace him more. It felt like decades that she had heard his voice. She had been happy. Nora decided to go to class today.

Later that night, she tried to go into the infirmary but was denied entrance. Something about needing to treat him more before she could see him. Nora was confused and just went back home. She laid in bed trying to sleep, but felt a large sense of worry. She didn't get any sleep that night.

When the morning had come, she waited for the clock to strike 9:30 AM, when it had, she sauntered to the infirmary and went to 245. Empty. She went to the information desk and was informed he was moved to intensive care.

When she arrived to his room he was hardly conscious, the nurse said he was hardly hanging onto life.

"Ren…" Nora said softly, beginning to cry. Ren looked over at Nora and smiled at her and signaled her to come over to him. She walked over beside him and seen him move his fingers to show her to get closer.

She leaned beside him and heard him say "I love you, Nora. Everything will be okay. Even if I do leave, I will still be right beside you until the end, and then we'll be together forever." A tear rolled down his face as he kissed her passionately and laid back down, using most of his energy. He pulled out a box, with a ring inside. He placed the ring on her finger and smiled at her.

She began to sob and forced out a sloppy "I-love-you-too, Ren!" in between sobs. She hugged him and laid her head on him the whole time. Nora felt Ren softly caress her hair as he softly said "Good bye, Nora. I'll miss you….I love you…" as he took his final breath, and his heart monitor went blank.

Nora sobbed uncontrollably. She held him and began to cry out "No! Ren! REN! NO! PLEASE NO!" she began to get hysterical. "N-NOOO! REN! WHY!?" She began to cry even more, as the nurses came in and pried Nora off of him. They felt sorry for her, and lead her out the room. She stared down at the ring, took it off to see words engraved into the ring that said "I love you, now and forever Nora." She placed it back onto her finger. She was escorted back to the dorm, the nurses let everyone else know the news. Everyone knew that Nora needed them now more than ever. For a while she kept to herself, not even muttering a word to anyone, and hardly eating. After a bit, she began to get better because she knew Ren wanted her to live on a happy life. She knew that he was still beside her the whole time, no matter what.


End file.
